Perdón
by moonrise1216
Summary: Pero cuando él habló, ya no había nadie que pudiera oírlo.


**Disclaimer—** Los personajes de **Inazuma Eleven Go!** no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Level-5®**. El diseño y adaptación de los personajes me pertenece, al igual que algunos personajes de la historia.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora—** Aquí, reportándome con un nuevo drabble de Minamisawa luego de un largo tiempo, la verdad no sé ni como salió esto... Simplemente se me ocurrió, y pues aquí tienen. Quedó algo raro, espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Advertencias—** **OC** y posiblemente **OOC**.

* * *

Doscientos pasos. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez pasos.

 _¿Por qué estaban demasiado cerca?_

Media vuelta, once, doce, trece, catorce, quince, dieseis, desístete, dieciocho, diecinueve, veinte pasos.

 _¿Por qué me molesta que estén demasiado cerca?_

Flanco derecho, veintiuno, veintidós, veintitrés, veinticuatro, veinticinco, veintiséis, veintisiete, veintiocho, veintinueve, treinta pasos.

 _¡¿Qué rayos es tan gracioso como para que se estén partiendo de la risa?!_

Treinta y uno, treinta y dos, treinta y tres, treinta y cuatro, treinta y cinco, treinta y seis pasos.

 _¿Por qué rayos me molesta que estén demasiado cerca?! ¿Será a caso que...? ¡No! ¡No puede ser eso!_

— ¿Podrías dejar de dar vueltas por todo el maldito salón? —Gritó Hakuryuu, exactamente cuando Minamisawa había contado doscientos treinta y seis pasos.

Cincuenta pasos menos que el día anterior.

Treinta y siete, treinta y ocho, treinta y nueve, cuarenta pasos.

Fudou Akio entró por la puerta, interrumpiendo —como todos los días, desde una semana atrás— la eterna caminata de Minamisawa, los gruñidos molestos de Hakuryuu y la animada conversación que mantenía Yukimura con Ai —la única manager del equipo—. Eso y las demás conversaciones entre los otros miembros del Resistance Japan. Equipo para el cual habían sido reclutados.

Por indicaciones de Akio —o _**Fudou-sama**_ , como hacía llamarse por los miembros de su nuevo equipo—, los chicos salieron a practicar. Comenzaron con lo básico, el calentamiento, todos estaban acostumbrados a duros entrenamientos, por lo cual no les resultaba difícil seguir el ritmo, mas los entrenamientos del mayor no se limitaban sólo al fútbol.

 _«La intimidación antes del partido es la base de todo»_ , decía en uno de sus extraños discursos de convencimiento a los chicos del Resistance Japan, quienes al final terminaban cediendo —más por hacer que Akio se callara, que por gusto—.

Así pues, después del calentamiento, todos se encontraban en fila, respondiendo a los raros diálogos de su entrenador.

—Yo soy Minamisawa Atsushi, del Gassan... —El chico se presentaba por quinta vez en esa mañana, justo después de que Hakuryuu hiciera lo mismo—. ¿Es necesario que lo sigamos practicando? Ya lo hemos hecho decenas de veces, no creo que olvidemos nuestros nombres y el de nuestro equipo.

Fudou lo miró molesto —parte de la divertida rutina que el equipo había adquirido— y pidió que lo hiciera nuevamente, esta vez poniéndole más emoción, más arrogancia y menos quejas.

Atsushi obedeció a regañadientes; normalmente era un chico arrogante, e incluso egocéntrico, pero eso de hacerlo por obligación cansaba.

El entrenamiento terminó varias horas más tarde. Ese día habían concluido antes de lo normal, ya que el partido sería al día siguiente, por lo tanto debían descansar.

Como todos los días, Minamisawa era de los últimos en irse. Siempre tratando de conseguir el valor para hablarle —después de mucho tiempo— a Ai, pero como Yukimura nunca se separaba de ella hasta el momento le había resultado imposible.

Por eso, y también porque no era fácil llegar y decirle a tu ex-novia: _«Hola, ¿Cómo has estado? Espero no me sigas odiando por haberme cambiado de escuela sin avisarte, y porque te haya terminado tiempo después de que dejamos de vernos»_. No, sin duda no era fácil.

Pero él no quería seguir así, sabía que estaba haciendo mal cuando abandonó Raimon sin decirle nada, pero dadas las circunstancias no podía hacer más que irse sin decir una palabra. También sabía que había sido un completo idiota cuando la terminó justo antes del partido de Raimon contra el Gassan Kunimitsu, especialmente cuando ella le respondió.

 _«¿Seguíamos saliendo?»._

Se quedó pensando durante varios minutos. Pensó en todos los momentos que Ai y él habían compartido. El día en que salieron por primera vez. El día en que se animó a pedirle que fuera su novia. El día en que la vio por última vez. El día en que se fue. El día en que la vio nuevamente y terminó con ella.

Realmente tenía merecidas las palabras de la chica, pero eso no evitó que le dolieran. Tenía merecido el que ella ya no le hablara, pero eso no evitaba que anhelara una simple palabra por parte de ella.

Ella tenía derecho a buscar alguien mejor que él, pero eso no evitaba que él sintiera celos.

Tomó su mochila y salió sin esperanzas del vestuario del equipo. Comprendiendo que había cosas que después de romperse ya no tenían solución, y la que el había roto desafortunadamente era una de esas.

Jamás volvería a verla luego del partido del día siguiente.

Caminó por los pasillos, aliviado de que no hubiese nadie en ellos y no viera la cara que traía. O al menos eso pensó al chocar —levemente— con alguien.

Levantó la mirada, normalmente iría con la frente en alto, pero sus pensamientos y la culpa por todo lo que había hecho aún pesaba. El club de fútbol, sus compañeros y amigos lo habían perdonado. Pero ella no.

Y ella estaba frente a él, mirándolo con una expresión indescifrable.

—Atsushi.

Una sola palabra bastó para acelerar su corazón.

—Ai, yo... Lo siento.

Pero aquella disculpa no fue por haber chocado, y la expresión en el rostro de ambos daba a entender claramente que ambos lo sabían.

Pero ella no respondió, se limitó a quedarse ahí, de pie, sin decir nada y con una expresión que Minamisawa no supo descifrar.

Soltó un suspiro, y dudó un momento antes de volver a hablar. —De verdad, lo siento. Fui un idiota. No lo merezco, pero ojalá algún día puedas perdóneme. Buena suerte con Yu... Buena suerte.

Y se marchó. O al menos eso intentó.

—Atsushi.

Nuevamente pronunció su nombre.

—Yo... Te perdono.

Ahora ambos se encontraban de espaldas, sin moverse, dudando en que más decir.

—Ai, te amo, nunca dejé de hacerlo y nunca lo dejaré de hacer.

Pero para cuando él habló ya no había nadie que pudiera oírlo.


End file.
